


I'd Know Him Anywhere

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Mad Character, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Identity, Mad Hatter Sees Alice, Mad Hatter is Really Smart, Mad Pride, Madness, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Pronouns, Tea Parties, The Mad Character Is the One Who Sees the Truth Dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Mad Hatter knows.





	I'd Know Him Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



> Prompt: Any fandom and pairing (author's choice), tea party, fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)

"It's you," proclaims the Hatter, and the buzzing in his head drowns out all the rest of everything for a moment.

Alice can hear the others protesting, of course--the wrong Alice, _the wrong Alice!_ \--but the Hatter remains single-minded. He knows her. Him. He calls her a him. But he knows her, somehow, she can see it in his eyes.

Before she can say anything she's whisked onto and over the table, dirty dishes cracking, pulled by the Hatter.

She isn't sure if she knows him so much as who he is, but over the table she has gone with him amid the shattering of all the china.

The animals continue to pull away in shivers of unfamiliarity. 

She gets a good look at them, at least, once she’s sitting down. The Dormouse and the March Hare. Somehow she knows their names and also their places.

But her full attention goes to the one who doesn’t shirk away in confusion or revulsion.

The Hatter. She knows this also, the way one knows things in dreams.

The Hatter, who knows Alice.

"I'd know him anywhere," he says, and she knows in her heart he means her, he knows her, he sees her. He sees her.

And so many others have not.

And so the time has come, the time with someone who at least knows Alice as Alice. It has taken some time to find him, and she won't let go easily, though she isn't exactly certain of this yet. She hasn’t made a conscious decision. But it remains true all the same.

They are entwined, you see, and later, always, he will be the proof that all is real.


End file.
